Predator X
, , , | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | BodyType = Lupine | AvgHeight = 7'4" | AvgWeight = 1015 lbs | Eyes = 2 | Hair = None | Skin = Silver | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 3 | NumberOfToes = 3 | SpecialAdaptations = Organic-metallic skin, X-Gene detection, razor-sharp claws and fangs, enhanced strength and stamina | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = An animal-mutant hybrid genetically engineered using Mercury's malleable organic-metallic skin by the Facility to hunt and kill mutants for the PurifiersCategory:Mutant/Animal Hybrids | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Facility R&D Labs, Canada | Creators = Craig Kyle; Christopher Yost; Paco Medina | First = New X-Men Vol 2 34 | Quotation = Impressive, isn't it? I'm calling it "Predator X." | Speaker = Adam Harkins | QuoteSource = New X-Men Vol 2 35 | HistoryText = Origins Before dying William Stryker commissioned the Facility to create a living weapon to aid in his crusade to eradicate the mutant race. One of the Facility's lead scientists, Adam Harkins, began development and dubbed his creation Predator X. fighting Predator X]] Stryker originally planned to deliver the New X-Man Mercury as the final component of Predator X, but his death prevented him from delivering, leaving the Facility to capture Mercury. Kimura ambushed both Mercury and X-23 at the Grind Stone Café in Salem Center capturing them both. Harkins proceeded to torture and experiment on Mercury until he could duplicate malleable organic-metallic skin. Although X-23, Hellion, and the X-Men eventually tracked down Mercury's location, it wasn't before Harkins had completed three liquid metal covered Predator X monsters. The X-Men narrowly defeated two of them, but one Predator X escape. At least one other Predator X was later released or escaped. The Purifiers began tracking the rogue Predator X in hopes of using it as a weapon against how Stryker originally intended. Following a trail of massacred mutant remains, the Purifiers lured Predator X out with a corpse dressed in a abaya previously worn by Dust and X-23 and still retaining their scent. Messiah Complex After the birth of the first new mutant born since M-Day, both freed Predator X beasts immediately began heading towards Cooperstown, Alaska drawn by the strength of her X-Gene. The first Predator X to arrive encountered Cable and Deadpool trying to escape with the infant mutant. Predator X ate Deadpool whole and almost immediately regurgitated him, but not before Deadpool planted a live grenade in its gut, blowing it up from the inside. Shortly after that, Deadpool dressed in some of the remains of this Predator X to draw the attention of a O*N*E Sentinel away from Cable and the baby allowing them to escape. ]] A second Predator X arrived in Cooperstown sometime later, missing the firefight between the Purifiers, the Marauders, and the X-Men. This Predator X then consumed the bodies of Blockbuster and Prism before beginning to track the new mutant infant once more. While en route, Predator X came across and devoured an unnamed fire-breathing mutant in the Canadian Rockies. Predator X later tracked and killed Peepers in upstate New York. Predator X next appeared at the X-Mansion, digging up graves of deceased mutants in the school's cemetery. With most of the X-Men already dispatched or injured, only the New X-Men were left to defend the school and the wounded. In a moment of panic, Pixie teleported the New X-Men, Beast, the injured mutants, and Predator X to the site of final battle of the Messiah Complex on Muir Island. Upon arriving, Predator X killed and ate Vertigo and almost immediately attacked Bishop, ripping off his right arm and preventing him from attacking Cable and the baby. The X-Men and X-Force joined in the battle and Predator X was finally stopped when Wolverine was swallowed whole, allowing him to tear his way out of the beast's gut. with her Predator X]] Madripoor To obtain a biotech weapon, Viper and Hydra approached Kimura and The Facility to purchase a Predator X. The Punisher broke up the deal in New York City and tracked the monster to Madripoor, but he wasn't the only one; Wolverine also heard about the Predator X and headed to Madripoor as well. Outside of the Princess Bar, Punisher and Wolverine engaged Kimura, Predator X, Viper, and her Hydra soldiers in battle. Predator X was killed by Kimura piercing its soft palate after Punisher ran both her and himself into its mouth. growing more Predator Xs]] As revenge for meddling, Viper and Kimura developed two more Predators using DNA from their intended prey: one specifically programmed to hunt Wolverine and the other specifically programmed to hunt Punisher. Although Wolverine and Punisher were able to destroy the Predators, the demonstration provided Harkins with evidence of success in programming his new Predator Xs. defending Utopia from a Predator X]] Utopia With nearly the entire worlds mutant population recently relocated to one small island in the San Francisco Bay, the C.E.O. of Sublime Corporation, Lobe, launched his plans to duplicate, diminish, and distribute mutant powers to create a new species: Homo perfectus. To begin collecting the genetic information needed, Lobe obtained six Predator Xs (presumably from The Facility) and infected them with microscopic cybernetic nanites designed to collect and record genetic data on the mutant genome. While five Predators (designated X001, X002, X004, X005, and X006) were placed with an abducted and coerced Scalphunter on a plane aimed at Utopia, Predator X003 either escaped or was released into the sewers of New York City. As the plane approached Utopia, the X-Men quickly discovered the Predator X cargo abroad. Cyclops shot down the plane with one well placed optic blast, and killed Predator X001 in the process. Predator X002 was stopped by Namor and his Elite Atlanteans soldiers, while X004 and X005 made it ashore but were destroyed by two groups of X-Men: One by Magneto, Northstar, Iceman, Colossus, and finally killed by a Boom-Boom bomb, the other by the precedents (except for Magneto, exhausted after his effort), Cyclops, Wolverine, Madison Jeffries, Storm, Dazzler, Warpath, and finally killed by Scalphunter. Predator X006 was able to breech the interior of the island, entering an open air-vent to attack the non-combatants in the shelter. However, Predator X006 was destroyed by Rogue using the borrowed powers of several Young/New X-Men including Rockslide, Gentle, Armor, Mercury, Surge, Dust, and Anole. The Predators' remains were burned releasing the nanites into the atmosphere of Utopia as Lobe had planned. of NYC]] Meanwhile in New York City, Predator X003 stalked and killed the homeless former Acolyte Gargouille and her friend in the sewers. One of Gargouille's friends that survived recruited Fantomex to hunt and kill the monster. While following up on the source of the Predators and the nanites, Wolverine, Colossus, and Psylocke found Fantomex just after killing the Predator (which he named "Melvin"). The X-Men discovered Lobe and his team as the source of the Predators and attacked them at the Sublime headquarters. facing a Predator X in a gladiatorial pit]] Hong Kong When mutants began disappearing off the streets of Hong Kong, Magneto traveled to China and purposely allowed himself to be captured. Once captured, Magneto discovered mutants were being pitted against a Predator X for sport in a gladiatorial arena. While only one Predator X fought at a time, there were at least three held in the complex. The facility also utilized Sentinel-based technology for mutant tracking/identifying, and Mutant Growth Hormone for recreational proposes. Although Magneto could not discover the identity of the Sentinel or Predator X providers, he followed the MGH back to its source in a small abandoned town. Alternate Realities Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (Earth-14042) A Predator X was first seen when Loki's henchmen Okuma and Rosetta successfully tricked the young mutant Noriko Ashida into stealing the Avengers' DISKs and all the villain DISKs the team had so far gathered for them. Knowing that Wolverine, who had been tasked by Professor X to find Noriko and bring her to Xavier's Institute, would come looking for her, the two released Baron Zemo and Predator X from their DISKs. Wolverine in turn had Hikaru D-smash Cyclops from his DISK so they could team up. Cyclops fought Baron Zemo while Wolverine took on Predator X. Besides the powers and abilities described below, this incarnation of Predator X was also capable of spitting a purple poison which could temporarily disrupt Wolverine's healing factor. When hit by this poison, Wolverine was incapable of fighting for a while, and Cyclops could only temporarily fight due to the limited time that he could stay out of his DISK. Fortunately, Chris and Captain America arrived just in time to save the situation. Captain America defeated Baron Zemo, after which both Zemo and Predator X were recalled to their DISKs by Okuma. | Powers = Predator X is a genetically engineered animal-mutant hybrid developed for the express purpose of hunting and killing mutants. The Predator X are dependent on mutant DNA with an insatiable craving for mutant blood, bone, muscle, and flesh. It craves its next meal even while finishing its current fare. Its abilities and powers include: * X-Gene Location: It has been stated that Predator X was designed to hunt mutants by smell, but Predator X has demonstrated the ability to sense and track mutants over great distances and to locate/hunt mutants that seemingly not even Cerebra could detect. * Malleable Organic-Metallic Skin: Predator X has liquid metal skin synthesized from Mercury's DNA. Their metal covering shields Predators from many attacks, and most fatal blows need to be delivered through the intestinal tract or by exposing their flesh. * Accelerated Healing: Predator has demonstrated rapid healing abilities. * Razor-Sharp Claws and Fangs: Predator X possesses fangs and claws sharp enough to easily tear through fresh and bones. * Superhuman Strength & Stamina: Predator X has musculature and metabolism designed in such a way to allow for feats of great strength and excessive exercise without signs of tiring. * Acquired Adaption: Its genetics were left intentionally incomplete allowing its DNA strand to evolve with every meal. This allows for increased size and to form defensive attributes against powers similar to its victim's. * Sanguineous Based Empathic Memory and Emotional Absorption: As a hunting mechanism, when a Predator X comes into contact with mutant blood, a psychic connection forms between the hunter and its prey. This allows the Predator X to see flashes of their preys' memories. | Abilities = tearing the metal skin of a Predator X]] | AvgStrength = Variable Superhuman Strength Levels | Weaknesses = Some of Predator X's strengths can also become liabilities or weaknesses including: * Magnetokinesis Susceptibility: Due to its flexible metallic hide, Predator X can be vulnerable to magnetic field manipulation. * X-Gene Hunger: Its insatiable craving for and dependence on mutant DNA can cause Predator X to put compromise its own safety. * Weakened Soft Palate: One well placed puncture through a Predator X's soft palate appears to act as a kill-switch. However, it is unclear if all Predators share this trade or merely the one developed for Viper. Known Victims * Mammomax (Maximus Jensen) - first victim, murdered during testing. after Predator X's attack]] * Unnamed rodent-like mutant - remains were seen in the snow somewhere in North America. * Unnamed corpse - to locate a rogue Predator X, the Purifiers dressed a non-mutant corpse in a abaya previously worn by Dust and X-23. * Blockbuster and Prism - their corpses were consumed after the massacre in Cooperstown, Alaska. * Unnamed fire-breathing mutant - killed in the wilderness of the Canadian Rockies. * Peepers - hunted and killed while on the run in upstate New York. * Unidentified mutant corpse - unearthed from an unidentified grave in the Xavier Institute's cemetery. * Vertigo - slaughtered during the final battle of the Messiah Complex on Muir Island. 's arm]] * Bishop's arm - devoured during the final battle of the Messiah Complex on Muir Island. * Wolverine - consumed whole before Wolverine gutted the beast from the inside out during the final battle of the Messiah Complex on Muir Island. * Deadpool - consumed whole before being almost immediately regurgitated. * Gargouille - killed in the sewers of New York City. * Multiple unidentified mutant captives - slaughtered in a gladiatorial arena. | Notes = * Mercury can still sense when a Predator X is near due to her skin being used to create them. Additionally, Predator X's skin reacts to Mercury's touch. * Predator X has been shown to attack non-mutant's using Mutant Growth Hormone. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Lupine Form Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Power Sensing Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Tail Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Empaths Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Giant Monsters Category:Races of Mutates